


Something About You Part 2

by Mithra30



Series: The Trickster Archangel (My Savior) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithra30/pseuds/Mithra30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Something About You. With Dean and Bobby out at a bar celebrating the supposed death of the trickster Sam is by himself an decides to go out for a walk to get his mind off the trickster. It was a good idea until he runs into the trickster who has some questions that need answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About You Part 2

"WOO HOO!" Dean yelled and and began air drumming to the song on the radio. Sam jumped at the sound of his voice interrupting his thoughts.  
"Keep yer hands on the wheel before you kill us all you idjit! One near death experience is bad enough and I'll be damned if the one thing that kills me is a car wreck of all things." Bobby grumbled.  
"We'll I'm just glad that asshat is dead. He messed with my baby. No one messes with baby and gets away with it. Ain't that right?" He stepped on the acceleration and the impala roared with Dean pretending that was the car's response. Dean chuckled and rubbed his hand on the dashboard. Sam was still lost in his thoughts.  
"Been awful quiet there Sammy. You hurt or something?"  
"Huh? Oh... No I'm just thinking."  
"Thinking about what? We've had close calls before but back there wasn't the worst."  
Sam remembered the trickster's smile and his amber golden eyes. He sighed... Should he tell him?  
"Sammy? Did you hear me?" Dean asked.  
Bobby checked Sam to see if there was a cut or a lump on his head causing his sudden spacing out. The action made Sam jump.  
"Boy look at me."  
He turned his full attention to Bobby.  
"How many fingers am I holding?"  
"Bobby I'm fine. Really."  
Bobby stared.  
"Okay fine! 6. You're holding 6 fingers."  
Bobby looked down at his hand.  
"Yeah you're fine alright." He rolled his eyes.  
Sam looked at him funny.  
"How hard did you get hit Sam?"  
"I got knocked around a bit. Why?"  
"Because people only have 5 fingers on one hand. I was holding two up."  
Sam looked down at his hand like it was a alien (not a slow dancing one though thank you very much). That small conversation sent Dean into over protective mother mode.  
"Sammy how bad is it? You seeing spots? Feeling sick? You're not gonna black out on us are you? Is there a hospital near by? I should've killed that bastard nice and slow while I was at it!"  
Sam rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dean to overreact to a bump on his head.  
"Dean. I'm fine. Look at me I'm fine. No chainsaw cuts or limbs missing. See? I'm fine. Besides its nothing pain killers won't fix."  
"Are you sure? Nothing else wrong?"  
"Yes! I'm fine. If you ask me one more time I'm gonna take my gun and bash my own head in so you HAVE something to freak out about." He huffed.  
"We'll excuse me for caring. You still didn't answer my question though."  
"What question?"  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Sending out invitations to other hunters to come to your wedding between you and your car." He smirked and turned away to look out the window.  
"Yeah you know what? We can have your wedding the same day too. Your laptop will surely appreciate you."  
Sam looked back at Dean.  
"Huh..."  
"What?"  
"So I can send out invitations then..." He started laughing.  
Dean glared at him.  
"Shut up."  
"What font do you want it written in? And what theme do you want the wedding in too?"  
"You want one concussion or multiple Sam? Because I can make that happen."  
Sam just kept on laughing. His smile lighting up the night better than the moon.  
"You know what? Forget I asked I'll surprise you." He kept chuckling at Dean's annoyance. Oh how he missed this. Being the annoying little brother. Life as a hunter always made them worry about danger but this? This was nice for a change. Bobby sat in the back watching them bicker with a smile on his face and shaking his head.  
"I said shut up Sam. It's not funny!"  
That only made him laugh harder. Dean responded by hitting him in the back of the head. Unfortunately that was where the concussion was. Even worse... Sam threw up. The car swerved and Dean slammed on the brakes.  
"Oh come on! I just cleaned the upholstery Sam!"  
"Now look what you've done you idjit!"  
Sam ran out of the car and to the nearest public trash can and threw up all his lunch. Half an hour later the front seat and the dash board was clean. Sam sat on the sidewalk with a water bottle.  
"Freaking little brothers man..." Dean grumbled.  
"Alright kid time to get up." Bobby grabbed Sam and helped him over to the back seat to lay down.  
"You better not puke back there either Sam or I'll-"  
Bobby glared at Dean.  
"Make sure you feel better." He looked at the floor.  
"I thought so kid. He would've been fine hadn't you hit that lump on him."  
"But he started it Bobby!"  
"What are you 7?! Do I have to start babysitting you both again?!"  
Dean kicked the ground and looked away from Bobby.  
"No." He groaned out.  
"Good now get your ass back in the car." Bobby got in the impala without another word.  
"...but he did start it though." Dean mumbled. They arrived at the hotel and Sam lay on his bed after taking painkillers.  
"Thanks for your help Bobby. Couldn't have done it without you." Dean smiled.  
"Wanna go get something to drink? I could use some celebrating."  
"Sure why not? Not like I got much else to do." They both looked over at Sam.  
"Uh Sam you want to come with?"  
"No. I don't wanna drink stupid beer." He sounded childish. Dean snickered. There's his annoying pain in the ass little brother he loves.  
"Ok Sam well call us if you need anything boy." Bobby looked at him funny. Sam's only reply was a thumbs up.  
"You better call if you do. Are you sure you're uh..." Dean trailed off looking at Sam.  
Sam started staring at his gun remembering what he said. He began reaching for it. Dean scrambled to get it away from Sam.  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Sam. Okay we're going! We're going! Just call you know." He looked at Bobby.  
"Put all the weapons in the trunk." Bobby rolled his eyes. They closed the door behind them. Soon enough the Impala's loud roar was heard and then fading in the distance.  
Sam just chuckled. He lived for moments like those. Just annoying Dean whenever he got the chance made life and being stuck traveling with him all the more bearable. His smile soon faded as his mind went back to what he had originally was thinking about in the car. The trickster. Everything his mind was telling him that he should've told Bobby and Dean. So why hadn't he? The niggling feeling in his mind came back again. Something was off. More off than usual. How had he survived being staked in the heart? Maybe Bobby's info was wrong on that but the lore was never usually wrong and Bobby was an expert having taught their dad about hunting. Maybe he was the most powerful trickster. All those questions with potential answers but they weren't the most concerning to him. Why had he protected him? He remembered waving at him. Why the hell did he do that too? And for some reason he felt shy! He kept telling himself it was just him being polite but deep down he knew that wasn't it but that's what he'll stick to.  
The trickster was walking around in circles on the stage. What an intriguing little (actually giant now that he remembered) human. Why is this bothering him so much? The hunters he came across were all the same but this kid no. He was clever and downright enjoyable not just to mess with but seeing him smile the way he did, well it wouldn't be the first time the trickster had shacked up with a guy. To be fair though the other guy was a god. This? This is a human. A human! Humans that just barely lived in the blink of an eye compared to the thousands of years he has. They were all the same. They were born, they lived and they died. But what was the appeal behind him? More importantly why had the kid protected him from his brother and the scraggly drunk looking guy who was probably his father? That settled it he was gonna go find out. With a snap of his fingers his outfit was changed from the janitor suit to blue jeans, plaid shirt, and a olive green jacket with a cherry tootsie pop to go with it. Hopefully the kid wasn't around those two because that'd be awkward. He thought about how it would look. Just bursting in and saying "hey I know you just killed me but clearly you didn't seeing as how yours truly is still standing here. I just gotta know why the gigantor of a moose didn't kill me instead of not saying anything to you about me" although he would probably get ANOTHER stake in the heart for his trouble not that it would kill him either way. He snickered. With another snap of his fingers he left to go search for the boy hoping that he hadn't left town already.  
Sam paced around the motel room and decided that some fresh air would do him good (not just for thinking but the fact that he was still nursing that lump in the back of his head and walking around wouldn't make him feel all that nauseous). He stepped out and found the cold breeze in the air to be more refreshing than the heat of the motel room. He was two blocks away when he found a big park. The only person there was walking their dog. Not a single cloud in the sky and a full moon was out. Helping illuminate the sky were the dozens of stars. It was very content and in that moment it was easy to pretend that demons didn't exist, along with werewolves, vampires, wendigos, and a whole mess of other unpleasant things that were thought to exist only in tales told from books and past centuries. The park had benches and a separate playground for kids and toddlers. It also (much to the liking of Sam) had a giant pond that ducks swam in and a couple geese from time to time. It was very peaceful and hearing the quacking of ducks and ducklings made it all the more serene. He looked at the pond and stood by the edge. Ducks swam over to him in a flurry quacking incessantly. Probably thinking he had bread and he was going to feed him because visitors tended to do that. He had none though but he did have some packets of crackers in his pockets and that was close enough. He started smiling when a duckling popped out of the pond pecking at his feet. He was enjoying himself at least. Dean never was one for relaxing like this. He'd rather watch porn, go to a bar, or pick up cheap women. At least dean wasn't here with him to ruin the tranquility. If he was Sam would be going insane with Dean saying how boring this was. Sam sighed with content. He wished his life was like this instead.  
The trickster popped in at another side of the park. Sucking on his lollipop he began wandering. His senses told him that he was here. Strange place for a hunter to be. He saw a giant figure being crowded by ducks and ducklings at his feet. Sure enough it was him. He stopped and stared at him for a moment. The young hunter started throwing bits of crackers and laughed when they all ran for the crumbs but a duckling kept pecking at his feet. He was amazed that just hours before that the same hunter was dodging one of his creations with fierce bravado. Even more amazed when he bent down to the duckling and picked it up with such ease and caressed it earning an adorable little quack from the creature. He began hand feeding it cracker bits. This guy is a hunter? THIS GUY?! He was like a giant puppy! How can he be so docile yet dangerous at the same time? He was becoming more interested in him by the minute. He settled down the duckling back in the water and watched it paddle away while grinning. The trickster decided he liked that smile and the laughter even more because they showed his dimples. He remembered then that he came here on a quest for answers. Sam started walking away when he saw the trickster and stopped dead in his tracks.  
They started staring at each other again just like in the lecture hall. 10 minutes had passed and Sam finally spoke up.  
"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd have gone away by now."  
"Oh believe me I would have but something just kept me here."  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked.  
"Hmmm just this little thing that was bugging me. Why did you not yell for help?"  
He questioned.  
Sam just shrugged. "To be honest with you I don't know."  
The trickster just raised his eyebrows at him.  
"Really? Are you sure about that? And why did you wave at me?"  
"Yeah I'm sure about that and I just thought that it would be rude to leave without saying goodbye." Sam shifted nervously. Uneasy and uncomfortable with the random questioning. The tricksters gaze just intensified. They were standing 10 feet away from each other. The trickster walked forward minimizing the gap between them. Sam didn't step back but neither did he move forward. He felt strangely unafraid and safe. It was weird to say the least considering that he was a demigod and could crush Sam in the blink of an eye and Sam was also unarmed.  
"Interesting..." He started slowly walking in a circle around Sam looking him up and down. Sam followed his gaze and turned as he did.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You. You're not like other hunters... There's something more to you."  
"I should say the same about you trickster."  
"Me? Why me? Shouldn't you be going after me with a stake or something?"  
"Yes."  
"But you're not."  
"No."  
"But why?"  
"I don't know. I wish I knew the answer. Maybe those people deserved what they got." Well where did that come from?  
He looked Sam up and down again and whistled.  
"Yeah. You're definitely different from other hunters. I came out to find you because I had to know why you didn't kill me also you did the two things hunters never do to me."  
"What was that?"  
"You let me go and smiled at me."  
"Uhhh do you want... Me to kill... You?"  
"Sorry kiddo many people have tried but that doesn't work. Plus you're unarmed." He twirled the lollipop in his hand and licked his lips. Sam found himself staring him again. Into his amber golden eyes. At his mouth when he licked his lips. Then it occurred to him why he didn't attack or yell. He froze in realization. The trickster sensed his sudden distress.  
"What?" Was all he could ask.  
Sam immediately started backing away with eyes wide.  
"No..." He shook his head and looked down then back up at the trickster.  
"No no no no no no no no no..." Repeating it over and over again like maybe if he said it enough times it would be true. The trickster walked forward.  
"What's wrong with you kid?"  
"I'm not a... a kid..." Still backing away he turned around and the trickster was there too. He looked back. Two there were two.  
"Relax I can make copies of myself." Still curious about the cause of the young hunter's freak out. Sam found himself backed against a tree.  
"What's your name again?" He asked.  
"Well people call me Loki. And what was yours again?"  
"Sammy ...err um Sam."  
"Well then Sammy Sam mind telling me why you're freaking out?" He walked closer.  
"Probably not. I doubt you'd like it."  
It prompted him forward more and now he was in his personal space.  
"Tell me. Tell me everything. Why you let me go, why you smiled at me, why you waved at me, and why you're freaking out."  
Sam breathed in deep. His lips. His lips were just right there. Still wet and covered in the candy coating. He wanted to lick them clean.  
"Tell me."  
Might as well since he's here and all. He cupped the tricksters cheek, leaned down and kissed him. The trickster didn't respond. He was too shocked yet pleased at the same time. Well he did flirt with the younger one at Crawford hall he just didn't expect the feeling to be mutual at all. Sam kissed him and true to his thoughts slid his tongue across his lips. That was when the loki responded and opened his mouth. Sam was surprised that he wasn't being pushed away or much less killed for this but he kept going. He did as the trickster wanted and let his tongue invade his mouth. It felt odd that he was kissing a human but as he thought before this one was different from all the rest. Sam broke away to breathe. He was left panting.  
"Well... I guess actions speak louder than words then." Loki had chuckled a bit at how his comment fit the situation. Sam looked at him in surprise.  
"What never done this before with a guy?"  
"In a while actually... Not since college."  
"You managed to get to college? Wow you are different from others."  
"Yeah. About that. Look in case you run into my brother or my uncle Bobby can you keep this a secret?"  
He tilted his head. "Why?"  
"Well they don't know this about me."  
"Oh you're gay."  
"Bi actually... I just don't think my brother will handle me kissing a god much less a guy." He began sucking on his lollipop again and Sam took it out and kissed him again without thinking. He broke it off again.  
"I'm sorry that was rude. I should go."  
"It's only rude to the fact that you just wasted a perfectly good lollipop." Loki sounded like he wanted to sulk.  
Sam chuckled and blushed. Loki conjured up another one and started sucking on it again. He pulled it out to speak only to notice Sam lick his lips and looking at his mouth. Sam cupped his cheek and kissed him again. After a few minutes of making out he broke it off again.  
"What is it with you? Instead of me wanting to kill you and get away from you I'm drawn and wanting to be with you instead." Loki decided to move his head to the side but they were so close together and Sam kept trying to follow his lips.  
"I don't know kiddo. I should ask the same about you." Loki chuckled. "Hmm... 3."  
"What?"  
"3 things you've done that hunters have never done to me, well 4 if you count the waving. But who's keeping count. Oh wait me." Loki started babbling. "Ok sorry. This is without a doubt the most strangest thing I've -mmph!" He was cut off by Sam attacking his mouth again.  
"Please just shut up." Loki chuckled again and the kiss grew more heated. To Sam it was perfect. The still of the night and the only sounds were their lips smacking together until Sam's phone went off. He stopped but Loki decided to move to his neck. It felt so good and Sam moved his head back to give him a better angle and more room to kiss his neck. His phone went off again. It was hard to focus with his blood rushing in his ears and the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He ran his hands through Loki's hair. His phone rang again. He sighed he couldn't keep ignoring it. Loki stopped to let him answer.  
"Sam? Finally! Where the hell are you?!" Dean sounded upset.  
"I'm uh... at the park. I wanted fresh air and stuff."  
"Well next time leave a note! Or call! You said you'd call. I thought something happened to you."  
"Dean I'm ok."  
"I'll be there in a bit. Bobby just left."  
"Alright." He hung up.  
"I guess that's my cue to exit then." Loki turned to leave.  
"Wait! Uh... So will I see you again or ...?"  
Sam scratched the back of his neck.  
"Sammich you're just full of surprises. To answer your question though yes. Yes you will. I like you Sam. I'll pop in whenever I can if you're alone." He winked and with a snap of his fingers he was gone. Sam smiled and looked down. He shoved his hands in his pockets and found a tootsie pop with a note.  
"Since you like cherry so much here although we both know it doesn't compare to me" -Loki. He snorted and kept it in his pocket. It felt odd. He'd fallen for a Demi god but his feelings were returned. 5 minutes later the impala was heard and he was off. Happy that his night turned around. "I'm gonna see him again..." He told himself with a smile.


End file.
